A blissful night
by ladyknights104
Summary: In which Martis and Oreldo take their relationship to the next level. Oreldo x Martis WHOOP WHOOP


**Hello my little kittens! Now I didn't see any OreldoxMartis M stories so I've decided to write one! I actually thought of this last night while trying to go to sleep (because hot yaoi scenes are the perfect thing to help one with a good night sleep). Now please be gentle…..this is my first M fic. Oh god I'm so nervous…..*shakes head* worrying over this will get nothing done! LET'S DO THIS! By the way….this is kinda post-series FYI.**

It had been another long day after a mission. It wasn't that big of a mission with Randal in the hospital and the LT was on strict bed rest (she didn't like that very much, but I'm pretty sure we all know that). Anyways, it was surprisingly a normal day and Sub LT Oreldo and Martis were on their way back to the barracks.

"Ah let me tell you something Martis, without the LT around it's a lot more peaceful, you know what I mean?" Oreldo said a little louder than he probably intended.

Martis nodded. "Yeah….I guess so." Martis said quietly.

Martis had been a little timid around his friend ever since that one night they were left alone in the office. Oh, it's not like they had sex or anything! Martis just kinda confessed his feelings and Oreldo kissed him….passionately. While Martis was a little nervous about the circumstances for Oreldo it was like nothing had happened. Nothing between them had changed much. Well….except for the chaste kisses Oreldo would plant on Martis causing said solider to turn cherry red. Speaking of cherry…..

"Hey Martis?" Oreldo said waving his hand in front of his friends face.

Martis snapped out of his thoughts and found himself at the door of his home. When had they gotten here? Well, it didn't really matter. Martis turned his head to look at his red headed friend.

"What is it?" He asked with a tone in his voice.

Oreldo flashed his famous grin. "Do you mind if I stay with you tonight….I really don't feel like walking back to my place."

At that Martis flushed a deep red. Oreldo saw his face and saw that he got the wrong idea. Frantically Oreldo shook his head raising his hands up.

"No not like that! I mean…just sleep here for tonight."

Martis saw what he meant and nodded, but that still didn't cause his blush to fade.

Martis' home wasn't really all that much. It had a kitchen, a small living area, a bathroom, and a bedroom. It was late so there really wasn't anything for them to do but go to bed. Martis offered to sleep on the couch while Oreldo took the bed but (of course) Oreldo suggested that they sleep together. After all they were kind of an item plus there was nothing wrong with two men sharing a bed. Martis gave Oreldo some night cloths (which consisted of a normal tank top and sweat pants) and was about to step out into the hall to give his friend some privacy but Oreldo insisted that it would be ok if they got changed at the same time in the same room (he said something like "it'll save time" or whatever). Martis, not wanting to seem needy, went along with it. He and Oreldo faced opposite directions to give each other some sense of privacy, but Martis would find his eyes wandering to his friend's lean handsome body. It would only last a few seconds before he quickly looked away with a light blush on his face, but he would still glance over his shoulder. One time Oreldo caught him in the act causing Martis to blush even deeper. Oreldo just laughed and told him there was nothing to be ashamed of.

"After all," he had said "there is no dame in the Empire that can resist my handsome body!"

This made Martis face palm, but the blush was still there. After getting changed into similar attire that Oreldo was in Martis took his glasses off and slid into bed. He was about to close his eyes when he felt a warm mass slide in next to him. At first he jumped but then he remembered that it was just Oreldo. But even so, he was still awake. Martis didn't have that big of a bed so they were right next to each other. For a long time Martis just stared at the wall trying to let his mind wander. Finally Martis was just drifting into slumber when he felt an arm snake around his waist. He gasped a little, but eventually relaxed. After all, it was only an arm, what could an arm do? He felt himself get pulled over until his back was pressed against Oreldo's chest. Seeing that fighting it wouldn't do them any good Martis relaxed into Oreldo's body, making himself comfortable in those arms. Oreldo kissed the side of Martis' neck causing chills to run down his spine. Oreldo continued this action moving up until he reached Martis' ear lobe. He let his teeth slide over the flesh before bighting down lightly. This caused Martis to gasp and turn red. Oreldo played with his ear lobe for a little while longer before moving to kiss Martis' temple. Oreldo began kissing down the side of his face until he reached Martis' jaw line. This is when Oreldo shifted so that he could turn Martis towards him. Once Oreldo had better sights he began to kiss Martis' jaw all the way to his chin, letting his tongue like the sweet skin once in a while making Martis shiver. Oreldo backed up a little looking deep into Martis' eyes before capturing his lips into his own. Martis moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Oreldo's neck begging for more. Oreldo complied and slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth. He ran his own muscle over the other, and over his teeth, and the inside of his cheeks. Oreldo shifted again so that he was on top of Martis and continued to kiss him while caressing his face. Unconsciously Martis spread his legs and Oreldo shifted once again causing their erections to brush. This made Martis gasp and break the kiss. Oreldo kissed the side of Martis' mouth before going down to his neck. He kissed the soft skin of his partner's neck before sucking causing Martis to gasp again and cling to him. Oreldo chuckled a little, licking the mark he had just made and continuing to make more. Martis felt himself getting hard and beginning to sweat from all the heat. Oreldo pulled down the collar of Martis' shirt to begin on his chest, but decided to take the shirt off all together. Martis shivered at the sudden exposure but was quickly replaced by a moan when Oreldo began lightly biting at his chest. Martis was on a rollercoaster of pleasure. He wanted to for this to last forever, to go all the way, for Oreldo to be inside him. His mind was completely blank. It wasn't until he found Oreldo fiddling with the waist band of his pants did he come back to reality. He just remembered something….something he should probably tell Oreldo. But what would Oreldo do? Would he laugh at him? Or would he stop all together? He stopped thinking about it when Oreldo attempted to pull down hi pants.

"Oreldo!" he said hastily.

Oreldo stopped and looked at Martis with a confused look on his face. At first Martis hesitated, but he gulped and spoke softly.

"I…..I'm a virgin."

Oreldo looked at him with a face that was mixed with shock and worry and was quiet for a little while. Martis found himself biting his bottom lip, nervously waiting for what Oreldo would do. After few minutes the corner of Oreldo's mouth began to twitch upward, as if he were suppressing a laugh.

"What?!" Martis said a little irritated.

Oreldo chuckled a little. "Sorry…it's just I'm both surprised and not surprised at the same time."

Martis blush deepened. "What do you mean you're not surprised?!"

Oreldo couldn't help but chuckle again at his friend's embarrassment. "What I'm saying is that I'm not surprised a flower such as you would allow itself to be plucked by someone it didn't love."

Martis pouted at being called a flower, in which Oreldo caught with his own lips. Martis had to suppress a moan before Oreldo parted from his lips, now with a serious look on his face.

"Martis….what I need to know is that if you're sure if you want to continue. If you don't I'll be ok with it and wait." A small smile tugged at his lips. "I'd wait a thousand years for you, you know that."

Martis' eyes widened at that last part. Did Oreldo really feel that way about him? Well…Martis knew that Oreldo never acted like this with his other women so does that mean Oreldo loves him more then anyone? When he didn't answer Oreldo sighed and was about to get up. With quick thinking Martis grabbed Oreldo and forced Oreldo on top of him again. They were both still until Martis spoke again in a hushed voice.

"No…I want this, I want you. I….love you Oreldo, I want to be with you."

At first Oreldo remained still, but he eventually smiled and backed up so that he was looking Martis in the face.

"Alright….I'll be gentle."

Martis nodded and tugged at Oreldo's shirt. Getting the message Oreldo slipped his shirt off. Martis looked at him in awe. While Martis was hard of seeing he could see things that were closer to him. Martis looked at Oreldo's slightly sweaty chest and couldn't help but reach out to touch the finely toned muscles from all those military missions. Oreldo once again began to pull at Martis' waist band and this time he moved his hips so that Oreldo could slip them off his body along with his boxers. In a quick thrust Martis found himself completely exposed and shivered from the sudden cold air that hit his throbbing member. Oreldo took some time to take in the sight of a gleaming naked Martis in front of him before leaning in closer to whisper in his ear.

"Do you have any lubricant?"

Martis took in a quick breath and nodded. "Nightstand drawer….there's some Vaseline."

Oreldo nodded and reached over to the night stand and took out the tube of Vaseline. Before squirting it onto his hand he slipped off his own pants and boxers and tossed them aside. Oreldo coated his slimy liquid onto his fingers and using his index finger pushed into Martis' entrance. Martis gasped a little to the unfamiliar feeling. Oreldo moved his finger a little before pushing another finger in and began scissoring him. Not long after he pushed in a third finger and continued scissoring. Once Oreldo deemed Martis ready he coated his own member in the slimy liquid and positioned himself between Martis' spread legs.

"Now this'll hurt at first…..but if you can't handle it just let me know."

He waited for a nod from Martis before pushing himself into Martis. Martis gasped again and tensed at the pain. He knew that it would be like this, but that still didn't prepare him. He bit down on his lip to prevent himself from crying out as tears slid down his face. Oreldo did his best to help Martis through the pain by kissing away his tears and whispering words of encouragement. Finally, when Martis opened his eyes Oreldo began moving. Slowly at first so that Martis could adjust to it but gradually going at a faster pace. This time Martis couldn't hold in his moans and cries of pleasure. Both Martis and Oreldo could feel themselves coming closer to climax but Oreldo wanted to be the last one to come. Martis cried out as he came over their stomachs and chest soon followed by Oreldo. Martis gasped as he felt Oreldo fill him. They laid there for a while panting and staring at each other before Oreldo pulled out of Martis and laid down next to him. Oreldo pulled the blanket tight around them and held Martis close in his arms. Martis tried to stay awake to bask in the after glow, but soon enough he fell sound asleep. Oreldo smiled to himself and fell asleep as well.

**Oh god that sucked so muuuucccchhhhh! Please let us all remember that this is my first M fic so please be nice! Review and tell me how I did? Arigato soshite sayonara!**

_**~ladyknights104**_


End file.
